You don't know me, BUT!!!
by Kirsty1
Summary: The POV of someone in the background


"You don't know me, but I'm always around. Well, you  
  
know my name and you've seen me, but you never took  
  
any notice. That's ok, I don't mind, I've never been  
  
one to be in the spotlight. But I know everything.  
  
I'm a lot like you, I see and I hear but I don't take  
  
part. I have opinions but I'm never heard. I'm  
  
always there but never seen. So straight away we have  
  
all this in common. I like that, you know that we're  
  
on the same wavelength. I was there before you  
  
though. In fact, I was there at the beginning. Not  
  
of time, but of her life. I watched her as a baby in  
  
her crib, then I watched her skate in her Dorothy  
  
Hamill phase, but I'm not a phase, I'm always there.  
  
You see, she talks to me. I don't know why because  
  
she never hears my answers, but she does. In fact,  
  
they all do, but I'm digressing. I saw her called to  
  
her post, I saw the pain it caused her and how her  
  
parent's fighting didn't help. And if I had a heart I  
  
know it would have been broken to watch her cry and  
  
hurt, but I don't. I wanted to, but I couldn't. She  
  
coped though, and she took on her dutys as I knew she  
  
would and if I could feel pride...but I don't. But  
  
anyway, I've seen it all and she spoke to me about it,  
  
then I saw everything else. Angel. Riley. I liked  
  
Angel best, he noticed me more than the others, even  
  
when he was evil he still noticed me. Yeah, sometimes  
  
I was "afraid"but he never hurt me, and I knew he would  
  
be good again one day, I trusted them to find a way.  
  
I wasn't disappointed (But as you know I feel  
  
nothing). She went on and lived on, I went with her  
  
to college and back, I got to spend more time with  
  
Willow. She was always good to me, looked after me as  
  
if I was hers. Her caring nature shines through in  
  
everything she does. People like her are hard to  
  
find. I'm with her now. Dawn thought I would be  
  
happier with Willow and I am. I think I miss them,  
  
Buffy was good. I think if I were capable of love I  
  
would love her more than anybody, yeah I'm sure I  
  
would. Dawn was great as well but she's young and I  
  
think that one day Willow will give me back. At the  
  
moment Willow cries a lot just like the rest and when  
  
she cries, Tara holds her and Willow cries more. Then  
  
she'll look at me and I remind her of all the  
  
sleepover's they had and all the good times. Well, I  
  
hope I do. I missed Buffy's last battle, I know I said  
  
that I know everything, and I do, but I don't see it  
  
all first hand and for that I'm glad. I remember her  
  
being brought home from the hospital with little pink  
  
hands and feet. I couldn't imagine her dead, no,  
  
never. I think it should hurt me but it won't and  
  
perhaps that will "hurt" more. Perhaps I should try  
  
not to think of that kind of thing, too philosophical  
  
for someone such as I. But sometimes I do. I can't  
  
help it sitting here day after day watching the  
  
slayers world go by and end, and you can't help wonder  
  
what makes Willow and Tara good witchs? Or what makes  
  
Giles such a loyal watcher? Why is Xander brave when  
  
he is needed but not in normal life? And will Anya  
  
ever be comfortable in this world? All these things  
  
and more pass through my mind, I like it that way.  
  
You never know when my opinion will count and I need  
  
to be ready. But why am I talking to you now? Well  
  
this little amateur writer asked me so I'm taking my  
  
chance, who wouldn't? I have something to say and why  
  
should my opinion not count? SHE SHOULD NOT HAVE  
  
DIED! In fact she should never have been called. She  
  
was just a girl, and Fate dealt her the death card and  
  
now she's gone, how am I supposed to last without her?  
  
Will someone love me as much as her? I hope so (well  
  
I would if I could). Oh, I need to go. Willow is  
  
dusting and if she catches me talking to you then my  
  
life is over. Thanks for listening."  
  
*Willow passed by the shelf of her dorm room with a  
  
duster in her hand, it helped take her mind of the  
  
thoughts of everything. She passed by her soft toys  
  
and picked up the one that meant most to her.  
  
"Hi, Mr. Gordo how are you?" she did not hear any answer*  
  
"You don't know me, but I'm always around. Well you  
  
know my name and you've seen me but you never took any  
  
notice. That's ok, I don't mind, I've never been one  
  
to be in the spotlight." 


End file.
